


Headlines

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It was the story of a lifetime: the infamous Harry Potter caught with another man's pants down, but the roll of film with those photos lay in the bottom of a drawer in Colin's flat, never to be seen by prying eyes.





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for fantastically, because she put the idea of Colin/Harry in my head and I couldn't not write this bunny.  


* * *

It was the story of a lifetime: Harry Potter caught with another man's pants down, but the roll of film with those photos lay in the bottom of a drawer in Colin's flat, never to be seen by prying eyes. He'd come upon them by accident, and snapped a few photos by reflex, but he couldn't bring himself to give them to his editor. That kind of story could have made him head photographer for the Daily Prophet, and got him a substantial raise. He’d have probably got job offers from the best publications around. It would have been his big break, but Colin couldn’t bring himself to destroy Harry’s life like that.  
  
Harry’s divorce from Ginny Weasley was well-publicized, but the actual reasons for it were something of a mystery. The two had seemed amicable, and Harry had all but disappeared off the map once the papers were signed and finalized. These photos would end the mystery the public was clamoring over; a gay Harry Potter was more juicy than was most of the papers had imagined.   
  
Colin could still see the scene as if it were printed, instead of on an undeveloped roll of film. Harry kissing the unidentified man, rubbing his body kitten-like against the man’s, stripping off his t-shirt before sinking to his knees and working open the man’s flies. There was a moving image burned into his retinas of Harry’s long fingers wrapped around the man’s hard cock, of Harry’s burning gaze up at the man just before he opened his mouth, of Harry’s pink tongue swirling around the tip of the man’s cock, then sucking in as far into his mouth as it would go. Colin got hard just thinking about it, imagining that he was being sucked off by Harry, or that Harry’s cock was the one in his mouth. He’d always had a bit of a crush on Harry when they were in school, but it was of the more innocuous “oh isn’t he wonderful” variety, not the sort of lust he was experiencing right now.   
  
So, he kept Harry’s secret for weeks, opening the drawer and peeking at it every now and then to make sure it hadn’t grown legs and walked off, as things were wont to do in his flat.   
  
The door buzzer jolted him when it went off; hardly anyone ever came by without flooing first. Warily, he clutched his wand and opened the door slowly, peeking outside.  
  
“You’re a hard man to track down, you know that?” Harry Potter was standing on his doorstep, grinning. Colin let out an alarmed squeak.  
  
“Can I come in?” asked Harry, brushing his over-long hair out of his eyes. Harry was as gorgeous as the memory Colin had of him: all tanned skin and lanky muscles and bright green eyes.  
  
“Er, sure,” Colin said when he’d gathered his faculties enough to open the door wider for Harry to come in. Harry looked around the place as he walked in, and then turned back to Colin, still smiling.  
  
“It’s taken me two weeks to find you. You hiding from someone?”  
  
“Some people don’t take well to having their photographs taken. Particularly if they’re of the incriminating sort,” Colin explained. After several death threats, he’d decided to get an unplottable flat with half a dozen anti-intruder wards placed on it. Very few people knew the actual location of his flat, much less how to get in. He nearly asked who’d told Harry where he lived, but decided he didn’t want to know. Harry nodded at Colin’s explanation.  
  
“Makes sense,” he said, reaching into his pocket. He produced a small bag, which he enlarged with his wand. He handed it to Colin, who found a bottle of wine inside. “I hope you like red,” Harry said as Colin examined the bottle, “I thought I should bring something when I came, and wine seemed to be the logical choice.”   
  
Colin smiled. He wondered how it was that no one else had cottoned on to Harry’s sexuality before now. “Red’s lovely,” he said, summoning two glasses from his cupboard. “shall we try it out?” Harry nodded and Colin led him to the couch, where he filled two glasses.   
  
Harry sat back, sipping from his glass and looked at Colin, cocking his head to one side. “Why is it you didn’t publish those photos?”   
  
Colin tasted the wine. It was good, not too sweet, and with a nice full body to it. “What makes you think I haven’t already sold them to the highest bidder?”  
  
“Because it’s been nearly a month, and any paper would have put out a bloody special edition to announce my coming out within hours of getting them.”   
  
Colin shrugged. “I just couldn’t. I’ve thought about it dozens of times, do you know how much money and recognition those shots are worth?”  
  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea.” Harry took a sip of his wine. “I’m not sure I deserve it, though. I didn’t exactly go out of my way to be friends with you in school.”  
  
“No one deserves to have their laundry aired out in public like that, especially someone who never even asked for fame in the first place,” Colin tried not to think of the countless lives he’d ruined with just a click of his shutter. “Besides, school is far behind us. I think we both can agree that neither of us is the same person we were back then.” Colin was nearly done with his glass, already he could feel his cheeks warming,  
  
Unbidden, an image flashed into Colin’s head: Harry on his knees in front of him, that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock. He finished the last of his wine, blinking to get rid of the arousing image.   
  
“You were my revelation, you know,” Colin blurted out as he poured himself another glass and topped Harry’s glass off, “You’re how I discovered I was gay.”  
  
Harry nearly choked on his wine. “Me?” he said incredulously.  
  
“There was a point, I can’t pinpoint exactly when, where my admiration for you became something more, and I realized that I was seeking for the wrong team, so to speak.”  
  
“Mine was Ron,” Harry said, staring into his glass, “too bad Hermione got to him first. I suppose Ginny was, in a way, a socially acceptable replacement.”  
  
Colin nodded; he’d had a few socially acceptable replacements before he decided to embrace his sexuality as an unchangeable part of him.  
  
“So, you and that bloke from the photo, are you dating him?”   
  
“No,” Harry said casually, and Colin tried not to look too happy that Harry was apparently single. “What about you? Any lucky man in your life?”  
  
“Nope. Dean and I broke up a few months ago over ‘artistic differences.’”   
  
Harry chuckled at the pun, and sipped at his wine some more. He looked at Colin strangely, as though he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Colin watched Harry’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed half the contents of his glass.   
  
“You alright, Harry?” The look in Harry’s eyes was making Colin’s trousers feel a bit tight. He knew he shouldn’t be aroused like this, Harry would surely notice if he looked down, but Colin couldn’t help his body’s reaction to the deep concentration in Harry’s eyes.  
  
“Colin I-” Harry started, but he closed his mouth, as if speaking were a bad idea.   
  
“Harry?” Colin said softly, and Harry leaned closer to him. Harry set down his wine glass, and wrapped his fingers around Colin’s hand, taking his glass from him and putting it down.  
  
“Shhh.” He leaned closer, and Colin recognized that burning look in Harry’s eyes from just before he’d- oh God, Harry was kissing him. His mouth tasted like wine, and it was all Colin could do to part his lips and kiss Harry back, letting Harry gently explore his mouth. His hands tangled in Harry’s wild hair, and Colin couldn’t suppress the soft moan as Harry’s tongue stroked against his. They kissed for a long time, learning each other’s lips and tongues. The fire that had been in Harry’s eyes smouldered in their kiss, and Colin wanted to taste more of it. Colin let out a rather unmanly squeak as Harry cupped his groin, and Harry chuckled, nipping at Colin’s lower lip. Harry’s hands were large and warm, and they felt amazing even over the thick cloth of Colin’s trousers.  
  
“I want to-” Harry said as he lifted Colin’s jumper, kissing his stomach, and Colin could scarcely believe this was happening. He’d fantasized about this dozens of times, and it was really happening. The look in Harry’s eyes went straight to his cock, and his lips trailed fire down Colin’s stomach.  
  
“Please,” he breathed, and Harry’s hands deftly opened his trousers and tugged them down until Colin’s cock was freed.  
  
“Beautiful,” he said as he looked down at Colin’s cock, and then he flicked his tongue against the tip. Colin couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. He felt like a teenager again, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d shoot off like one. Harry’s tongue traced wicked circles around the head before taking it in his mouth and suckling gently. Harry’s fingers on his balls sent little tremors of pleasure of Colin’s spine as Harry took more in his mouth.   
  
It was heavenly, the feeling of tight, hot suction around his cock, the way Harry’s tongue writhed against the underside, it was everything he’d imagined and so much more. He briefly wondered just how many other men Harry had honed his oral skills on, but he wanted to focus on the here and now. Harry Potter was sucking his cock. It was every adolescent and not-so adolescent fantasy come true, and Colin wanted it to last forever.  
  
Harry moaned around his cock, sending tantalizing vibrations through his skin, and Colin looked down to find that Harry had opened his own trousers and was stroking his thick cock. Colin had to struggle not to buck his hips at the sight; it wouldn’t do to choke Harry.   
  
Colin closed his eyes, burying one hand in Harry’s thick hair as Harry increased his efforts, adding to the suction and paying special attention to the sensitive head.   
  
“So good,” Colin gasped as Harry’s mouth moved up and down on his cock, and his fingers pressed behind Colin’s sack and - _God_ Colin came with a groan, his body arching and his toes curling as he spurted into Harry’s hot mouth. He collapsed back onto the couch, dazed, as Harry sat up, licking his lips. He was still lazily stroking his cock and he leaned in and kissed Colin’s mouth.   
  
Colin smiled against Harry’s lips. “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor,” he said, reaching up for another greedy kiss.  
  
The next day, Colin quit his job and decided that he’d much rather take photos of ugly children and their disgruntled parents than continue selling trash to the Prophet. To celebrate, Harry and Colin burned the notorious roll of film and had a good shag by the light of the fire.  



End file.
